high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Cao Cao
Cao Cao was the leader of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He is also the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era. In Volume 17, Cao Cao becomes Indra's vanguard after Sun Wukong stepped down from his position. Appearance Cao Cao is a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. He also lost his right eye while escaping from the Kyoto incident but later gained one of Medusa's eye, restoring his sight. After his battle with Issei Hyoudou in Volume 12, he lost his Medusa's eye and since Volume 18, wears an eyepatch. Personality Cao Cao is a charismatic and manipulative person, as he was able to convince many Sacred Gear users to join the Hero Faction either from their own will or by brainwashing them. He also believes that it is his responsibility as a descendant of a hero to destroy beings like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons which he believes are threats to human beings. Like his ancestor, he has the eyes to find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. However, Cao Cao only accepts Humans with Sacred Gears in the Hero Faction and wants to see how far his faction can go against supernatural existences as he wants to test the limits of what humans are capable of. History Not much is known about Cao Cao's past, except for the fact that he had previously made contact with Indra and Sun Wukong before joining the Khaos Brigade, forming the Hero Faction. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Cao Cao first appears in the end of Volume 6, talking with Siegfried on the defeat of the Old Satan Faction, sarcastically saying that it is too bad their Dimension Lost user did not go all out to which Siegfried replies that it was Cao Cao who gave that order. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Cao Cao is seen talking with Siegfried who warns him that they are close to being discovered, to which Cao Cao replies by saying that they have gathered enough talent and can start the next phase. In Volume 9, Cao Cao made his official appearance to Issei and his friends during their class trip in Kyoto. He and the rest of the Hero Faction were responsible for the kidnapping of Kyoto's Youkai Leader, Yasaka, with the intention of opening the Dragon Gate to summon the Great Red. This attempt, however, was stopped by Issei and his friends along with the last minute intervention of Sun Wukong. In the process, Cao Cao lost one of his eyes to a final blow from Issei. Cao Cao reappears in Volume 11, attacking the Gremory and Vali Teams and Azazel in order to capture Ophis. With assistance from Samael and Georg, while targeting the weakness of his opponents, Cao Cao was able to dominate the battle, defeating his opponents, even shattering Xenovia's Ex-Durandal in the process, and successfully stole Ophis' powers. In Volume 12, he appeared in the Underworld after Issei and the Gremory Team defeats the Hero Faction, challenging Issei to a fight, which Cao Cao was able to dominate, but eventually lost after Issei used a bullet with Samael's blood on his Medusa's eye, weakening him. In his last attempt to defeat Issei, Cao Cao attempted to use the Truth Idea but did not work due to the will of God in the True Longinus, choosing Issei's dream instead of Cao Cao's ambition. He was then rescued by Georg who carried Cao Cao and Leonardo until they meet Indra who proceeded to take their Longinus and sent Cao Cao and the other two to the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Cao Cao returns from the Realm of the Dead in Volume 16, reclaiming the True Longinus from Indra, who complimented Cao Cao on his return, to which Cao Cao replied saying that it was Indra who sent him there in the first place. Although Cao Cao did not appear in person in Volume 17, he used his True Longinus to break through the barrier created by Ladon surrounding Auros, thus helping D×D. Cao Cao helped defend Heaven from the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 18. He fought against Ladon and was able to trap him inside a crevice for Rias to use her Extinguish Star to destroy Ladon's body and for Koneko to seal his soul inside a jewel that came from Issei's armor. After the battle, Cao Cao mentioned that he was bored with fighting Ladon, and he only viewed Issei and Vali as dragons worthy of combat. When asked why he returned, Cao Cao replied that he wants to know why the True Longinus was given to him. In Volume 20, Cao Cao visited Vasco Strada, who was currently under house arrest. When asked why he'd come, Cao Cao said that he wanted to know what a "Hero" is. After explaining what he thought was to be a hero, Strada laughed and told him that he was too young to consider himself a hero. Strada then proceeded to explain that it is the people who decide who will become a hero. After Strada explained why he had fought for the Church, Cao Cao thought to himself that Strada resembled Issei. In Volume 21, Crom Cruach and Cao Cao arrive together to assist D×D's army faction at coastal waters of Japan, at the last stand against Qlippoths army controlled by Apophis. In Volume 22, Cao Cao was sent to observe Issei's promotion to a High-class devil on Indra's behalf and was caught eavesdropping on Shiva's conversation with Issei. He tells Issei he got permission from Indra to participate in the Azazel Cup and stating he wishes to crush his team. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Cao Cao made an appearance in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. Upon Issei's arrival to the opening ceremony, Cao Cao chuckles as he says he has the opportunity for revenge, with Issei telling him he will defeat Cao Cao. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed: Cao Cao has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to match Azazel's God speed in his Downfall Dragon Spear Armor. Overall Cao Cao was fast enough to easily fend off combined attacks from Vali and Azazel who were extremely fast combatants in their Balance Breaker Armor. Immense Endurance: While his durability is inferior to Issei and Vali, Cao Cao has shown an extremely great tolerance to pain, having an arm chopped off by Issei's Ascalon only to calmly retrieve it and restore it back with a Phoenix Tear, and later despite losing one of his eyes to Issei, Cao Cao showed no reaction at all. He was able to survive the fatal pain of having his Medusa's eye destroyed by Samael's curse. Master Spear-man: Cao Cao is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the True Longinus which takes the form of a spear. He was able to fight on par with Azazel. Magic: '''It is stated by Vali that Cao Cao has some skills in magic. '''Master Technician: Cao Cao is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. Even Vali acknowledged Cao Cao as the ultimate technique type combatant. Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Cao Cao has shown immense skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down the Gremory and Vali groups whilst simultaneously protecting Georg and Samael, which results in Vali calling him the "Strongest Human". Cao Cao was able to easily hold his own against both Vali and Azazel in their Balance Breaker Armors, as well as overwhelming Ladon, a legendary Evil Dragon on his own. Master Tactician: Cao Cao is a very calculative and observant strategist, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attack and counter them effectively. Perceptive Combatant: Cao Cao is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Equipment True Longinus ( ): Cao Cao's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to Cao Cao's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Cao Cao against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. *'Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine '( ): Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. Although, each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. **'Hatsutei Ratana' ( ): It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches. It also shown that Cao Cao ability to fly. **'Itsutei Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. **'Mala Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. **'Atsusa Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. **'Chatsuka Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. **'Kahabatei Ratana' ( ): It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. **'Balinayaka Ratana' ( ): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Issei speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. *'Truth Idea' ( ): It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. In Volume 21, it can repel a great number of mass produced Evil Dragon and cause immense pain to Apophis, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Medusa's Eye: In Volume 9, he lost his right eye to Issei's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to turn anything to stone. Cao Cao lost the Medusa's eye in Volume 12 when Issei used Samael's curse on it. Quotes *"If it's a God then I will kill it with this spear. Come, let the battle begin." (Volume 9, Life 3) *"……So you are telling me you have returned, Hyoudou Issei. From the information I got from the Old-Maou faction, Shalba Beelzebub was supposed to have an arrow covered in Samael's blood with him." (Volume 12, Life 1) *"……Unbelievable. If you were to receive that poison, then your chance of survival should have been zero. And you are telling me you recreated your body with Great-Red's help and returned by yourself……! Even meeting Great-Red isn't something that you can just refer to as luck……!" (Volume 12, Life 1) *"……I see. So that is your "will". –So you have picked Sekiryuutei's dream over my ambition." (Volume 12, Life 4) Trivia *In Japan and Japanese texts, Cao Cao's name is read as "Sousou". This is common since the Japanese language uses kanji derived from the Chinese language. *Cao Cao losing his right eye due to an arrow shot by Issei was a reference to military general Xiahou Dun, who lost his left eye when he was hit by a stray arrow in his battle against Lü Bu. **The two lost an eye opposite to one another. *His team name for the Azazel Cup is Spear of Indra in reference to him being the team leader. *Cao Cao is Chinese since he was born in China. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist